callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
S.O.E.
"S.O.E." is the fourth campaign level in Call of Duty: WWII. The player plays as Ronald "Red" Daniels as he participates in the assault on a German armoured train carrying V-2 Rockets, on its way to Paris. After the train is destroyed and essential credentials are found in the wreckage, Rousseau, a French resistance leader, introduces herself and announces plans for the credentials.https://imgur.com/paF0DhB Characters *Ronald "Red" Daniels (playable) *Robert Zussman *Arthur Crowley *William Pierson *Joseph Turner *Vivian *Drew Stiles *Frank Aiello *Rousseau *Davis (cutscene only) Plot Colonel Davis briefs Turner and Pierson on a special assignment. Davis has received intelligence from the French Resistance on an armored German Panzerzug train carrying V-2 Rockets that would be refueling near the town of Argentan, and orders them to stop the train before it can reach the launch site. Turner believes that the mission will require more than one platoon and Davis tells him that his platoon will be teamed up with S.O.E. Two S.O.E operatives, Vivian and Arthur Crowley, arrive at the field headquarters. Vivian, Crowley, and the 1st Platoon arrive at a train station on the outskirts of Argentan. They sneak through the area and take out German soldiers. Along the way, they witness signs that the German soldiers massacred the civilians of the town. They are eventually spotted by German soldiers which forces the train to leave the station. Daniels and Zussman commandeer a Kübelwagen and chase after the train. During the chase, a German soldier throws a Stielhandgranate into the Kübelwagen. Daniels throws the grenade out of the Kübelwagen, which explodes too close and causes Zussman to lose control of vehicle and crash into the train. Miraculously, the jeep isn't crushed but gets stuck under the train which drags it along the tracks. As the Kübelwagen keeps falling apart, Daniels and Zussman bail out of the vehicle. The train finally runs over the Kübelwagen and derails, sending the train's cargo flying, which wrecks the entire area as Daniels loses consciousness. When Zussman comes to his aid, a surviving German soldier fires his MP-40 at them, but are rescued by Rousseau. Together, they fight their way out of the wreckage. Rousseau leads them to the 1st Platoon with the S.O.E agents. Rousseau is unhappy that the train was destroyed by Zussman and Daniels, as she was going to use the explosives in the V-2 rockets on a mission against the German garrison in Paris, but Pierson appologizes to her for the train crash dilemma as he never knew that the derailment wasn't acording to plan for the entire mission instead of stopping the German supply train. Rousseau and the platoon dig through the train wreckage where they find documents that will enable Rousseau to pose as a German auxiliary for the operation in Paris. Squad Abilities : Main article: Squad Abilities :*'Frank Aiello' - Mortar Strike :*'William Pierson' - Spotting :*'Drew Stiles' - Grenade Resupply :*'Robert Zussman' - First Aid Kit :*'Joseph Turner' - Ammuntion Bag Weapons Heroic Actions Mementos found in Level Transcript S.O.E./Transcript Gallery S.O.E. Image WWII.png CoD S.O.E. .png Videos ᴴᴰ Call of Duty WWII PC - "S.O.E" 【4K 60FPS】 【MAX SETTINGS】 Trivia *The machine gun mounted on the Type 82 Kubelwagen is displayed as an MG34 on the HUD, when in fact it is actually a mounted MG42. References Category:Call of Duty: WWII Single Player Levels